My Happy-ending
by Aemis
Summary: OS de Noël. Ironfrost. Venez juste lire, vous ne serez pas déçu. UA


Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **K**

Genre: **Ironfrost**

Résumé: **Cette fois-ci je ne ferais pas de résumé. Juste lisez.**

Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

 **OoO**

La ville brille de mille feu, les délicats flocons de neige tombent en cascade sur la ville Loki, mais tu n'y fais point attention. Ton regard est rivé sur lui, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le fixer.

Tes beaux yeux le détaille, tu admires son sens de la mode car selon toi aucun autre être humain de cette misérable planète n'aurait pû porter _Ça_ sans paraître ridicule.

Cela ne t'étonne pas plus que ça, après tout il est parfait et rend tout ce que ses doigts touchent aussi parfait que lui.

Soudain, son regard noisette se plonge dans le tien, il t'offre un sourire rayonnant et tu te sens fondre. Rapidement, tu détournes le regard, tu es pathétique et tu le sais. Un dieu tel que toi incapable de soutenir le regard d'un pauvre humain comme lui.

Mais tu sais au fond de toi qu'il n'est point un simple humain, après tout il a réussi là où personne, dieu comme simple roturier n'avait réussi. Il s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à ton cœur de glace.

Tentant de le chassé de tes pensées, tu te mets à examiner chaque personne présente dans cette pièce.

Tu commences par ton prétendu frère, il te répugne toujours autant par sa joie de vivre et sa stupidité mais tu as appris à vivre avec ta rancœur et au final elle s'estompe petit à petit. Tu le vois serré son humaine contre lui, lui souriant tendrement. Le voir aussi heureux te rends également heureux même si tu tentes de te persuader du contraire.

Tu fixes ensuite de ton regard, l'honorable Captain America. Tu le trouve changer, moins hanté par son passé et plus heureux. Tu te dis que cela est sans doute dû à ses retrouvailles avec son vieil ami Barnes. Même si à la vu du tendre baiser qu'ils s'échangent, ils ont l'air plus qu'amis.

Tu as toujours en horreur l'alter ego du docteur Banner, mais lui tu arrives à le supporter. Tu l'apprécie même, il assez intelligent, tu as finit par le reconnaître même si pour toi Anthony reste le plus intelligent de tous.

Oui tu l'appelle Anthony, oui tu l'aim... non... tu ne l'aimes pas, tu le trouves juste intelligent et assez amusant.

Donc... tu apprécies le docteur encore plus depuis qu'il sort avec l'une de tes deux meilleures amies, oui oui Natasha Romanoff est devenue avec le temps l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour toi.

Quand on pense qu'au tout début vous essayiez de vous étrangler au moins six fois par jour. Bref, leur mise en couple t'as rendu heureux et l'ES toujours pour eux.

Le piaf, lui se trouve entouré de ses enfants et de sa femme et tu as mal parce que toi tu es séparé de tes enfants et tu ne les reverras sans doute plus jamais. Le père-de-tout te les as enlever depuis trop longtemps, ils t'ont sûrement oublier et cette réalité de fait encore plus souffrir.

Tu n'as même pas pû les voir grandir. Tu te sens tellement mal mais Darcy n'est pas là, elle aurait pû te remonter le moral elle. Mais elle est avec son petit ami pour les fêtes. Et oui Darcy Lewis est ta deuxième meilleure amie, son insolence t'as tout de suite plu.

Même ce crétin de Wade Wilson est en couple et heureux. Tu te demandes toujours comment Peter, le fils adoptif d'Anthony peut sortir avec un homme pareil. Repenser au terme _fils_ te replonge plus profondément dans ta déprime.

Tu déprimes de nouveau et tu demandes ce que tu fais ici, tu demandes pourquoi tu as accepter l'invitation de Thor... ah oui pour pouvoir admirer les beaux yeux d'Anthony.

Subitement tu sens quelqu'un de prendre la main et t'entraîner hors de la pièce.

 **\- Toujours en train de déprimé reindeer games???**. te demandes-t-il souriant.

Tu fronces les sourcils et tu lui répond que non tu ne déprime pas. Au lieu de te répondre, il éclate simplement de rire. Vexé, tu t'apprêtes à partir lorsqu'il te retient.

Sans que tu t'y attendes, il t'attire à lui et t'embrasse passionnément, lorsqu'il te relâche tu restes là les bras ballants n'y croyant pas. Te voyant il s'esclaffe de nouveau, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût tu t'enfuis.

Comme toujours, tu cours, tu fuis la réalité, tes peurs, ton bonheur?? tu ne sais pas mais tu fuis quand même, ta course effrénée te conduit à central park.

Tu t'arrêtes enfin, tu regardes autour de toi, tu remarques enfin la neige autour de toi. Tout ce blanc, tout ce froid. Tu sais que tu n'as plus ton teint de porcelaine mais une peau d'un bleu que tu peines à haïr à présent.

Car oui, tu ne te sens plus capable de haïr ta véritable nature, pas quand après t'être rendu sur ta terre natale, tu as vu comment ils te traitaient, pas quand tu revois le visage heureux de tes frères et de ta _véritable mère_ lorsqu'il t'ont retrouver, pas quand tu te rappelles de leur visage horrifié lorsqu'ils ont appris que tu avais _perdu_ tes enfants, pas quand tu te souviens des paroles d'Anthony.

 _\- Le bleu te vas à ravir Loki, tu es vraiment magnifique, tu devrais rester ainsi tout le temps. t'avait-t-il soufflé_ ce soir là.

Ce soir à partir duquel, le voir est devenu supplice, sentir son souffle sur ta peau te tue à petit feu, tes rêves sont peuplés de ces doux clones qui te mènes au paradis charnel.

Tu sens de nouveau sa présence, tu te retournes et tu le voit encore. Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui te jettes sur ses lèvres.

Et lorsqu'il te souffle un " ** _je_** ** _t'aime_** " alors que vous atteignez tous les deux l'orgasme aux creux de ses draps. Tu admets enfin que tu l'aimes aussi et ce depuis _ce fameux soir_. Tu te dis que tu aimerais porter ses enfants et que peut-être un jour tu retrouveras _tes enfants_. Tu te dis aussi que **Noël n'est peut-être pas une fête stupide et sans intérêt**.

Après tout elle t'as permis de l'avoir **_ton happy-ending._**

 **OoO**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous, j'espère que mon OS vous à plus mes loulous. À la prochaine.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Reviews please.**


End file.
